world war
by Yuki.Mura-Chan
Summary: Un mundo, tres organizaciones enemigas, buscar la supervivencia sólo dos con modos diferentes y cuestionados entre ambos, el último, su objetivo es destruir todo, y nadie sabe con que fin... ¿Alguien podrá detener a este aterradora organización? O perecerá en el intento... "La unión hace la fuerza" o sólo genera más "caos". Nadie lo sabrá hasta intentarlo. ¿Tú te atreves a probar?


HOLIS, HOLAS, BUENOS, BUENAS NOCHES! Hoy 11 del 11 XD Al fin subo algo… perdón por la espera es que… surgió una seria de problemas uno tras otro pues yo no tuve una semana mala tuve un MES malo T_T pero contra todo pronóstico al fin actualizo espero que no ocurra otra vez y solo si ocurre de nuevo avisare ^_^.

Este fic se lo debo a mi editora Faby Kaban de no ser por ella este fic no abria quedado tan bien Gracias! *w*

Para los pocos lectores que todavía me siguen este es un fic de disculpar y recompensa (es full lemon) y creo que sin nada más que decir…

No se olviden:

"_Pensamientos"_

***o*o*o*** Cambio de escena

《Notas del autor》

Disfruten esta linda recompensa  
PD: El amor es un crimen se subirá la próxima semana, si tengo inspiración repentina este domingo.  
***ADVERTENCIA: El autor no se hace responsable de muertes por pérdida de sangre. (****tenga un equipo de transfusión de sangre a la mano)**

**Bodas de miel**

En la lejanía se escuchaba el estruendoso sonido de las campanas en la iglesia, se estaba celebrando una gran boda, el bullicio y gritos de "Felicidades para los novios" eran ensordecedores, acompañados del clásico tiro del arroz como despedida a la bella pareja, que lo celebró con un corto pero apasionado beso. Los novios subieron a la limosina…

-Rivaille, nunca pensé que sería tan feliz en mi vida- Dijo tratando de complacer el sueño de ahora su esposo.

-Si Eren, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida- Afirmo el pelinegro con una boba sonrisa en su cara.

-Ahora que estamos casados, me voy a encargar que todos tus días sean sólo felices, Rivaille- Afirmó Eren con una sonrisa que sólo su amante tenía el privilegio de conocer.

Parecía que los novios ya no podían esperar hasta llegar al hotel pata comenzar su cortejo romántico.

-Eren, aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado el usar ese vestido- "_El cual daba la ilusión de estar hecho sólo para el mocoso; los bolados de la falda, la forma en la cintura, su cuello descubierto por el strapless y adornado con un collar de esmeraldas. El precioso color blanco perlado del vestido, hacía que sus bellos ojos color verde-azulado resaltaran tan seductoramente. Qué bien le sentaba ese vestido"_

-Ja, ja, ja Ni yo sé cómo acepte el ponérmelo, *susurro*... Creo que fue porque tú querías que lo usara... - Bajó la mira avergonzado. Su compañero hizo que levantara la mirada agarrándole de su mentón y mirando directamente a sus ojos -Eren me estas incitando…- Dijo levantando una ceja

–No… no es eso, es sólo… sólo que…- Fue callado por el apasionado beso de su ahora esposo, no era necesario decir algo más, ya todo estaba claro -Eren recién estamos en la limosina, esperemos hasta llegar al cuarto del hotel-.

***o*o*o***

El Hotel "Buona notte" (Buenas noches) ubicado en Italia, al término de los plantíos de uva, cómo era de esperarse, la feliz pareja paró un par de veces en algunos viñedos y compraron un par de vinos, dos de tinto "Borgoña" y uno seco "Gato Negro", dos para la noche especial en el cuarto de hotel y uno para el camino.

Los dos amantes disfrutaban del embriagador néctar de la primera botella de Borgoña.

-Ri vai lleeeee… ya se acabó la… el mmm, je, je, je, no importa- Dijo el menor arrojando la botella vacía al piso del carro, se echó en el pecho de su esposo y le lanzó una picarona sonrisa

–Ja, ja, nunca pensé que el alcohol sacaría este lado de ti, Eren, ¿interesante? Sé que estás muy impaciente por querer "hacerlo", pero espera a que lleguemos a el hotel- El menor se enojó un poco por la negación de su esposo.

Ya en el Hotel, los dos amantes se fueron directamente a la suite que reservaron para esta ocasión especial, los esposos quedaron estupefactos por el ostentoso cuarto que tendrían a su total disposición. Una cama sumamente mullida, con suaves y delicadas sábanas perladas, además tenía en la terraza una espléndida vista al mar. Rivaille llevó en brazos (estilo princesa) a su amado a la habitación. Al entrar…

-Rivi... sabes… no tengo ropa interior…- Le dijo en menor con una mirada casi rogándole que ya no tardara más tiempo.

-Vaya Eren, parece que hoy estás de buen humor, bueno cumplamos tu "pecaminoso deseo"-

Rivaille empujó al menor contra la puerta, iniciando el momento esperado《Por todos xD》con un apasionado beso, sus lenguas envueltas en un danzar prohibido que sólo los verdaderos amantes conocen, el menor entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja, éste con una mano jugaba con los pezones mientras que la otra baja lentamente por su espalda, desatando el corsé y dejando caer el vestido al suelo.

-¡Ah! ... ¿Rivi, no quieres ir a la cama? Sería una pena desperdiciarla- El mayor sin perder tiempo levantó rápidamente a su amado llevándolo a la mullida cama.

-Claro que no, hoy tenemos que disfrutar nuestros pocos días de descanso de las organizaciones- Dijo Rivaille mientras jugaba con los pezones de su linda esposa.

-Por supuesto, hace siglos que no teníamos un día libre y, sobretodo, sólo para nosotros dos- Eren le lanzo una mirada lujuriosa acompañada de una deseosa sonrisa.

-Rivi ya no quiero esperar más... hazlo de una vez- El mayor tomo suavemente del rostro a su amado para volver a hacer el contacto de labios, hizo descender su mano hacia la parte baja de su amado, deteniéndose por breves momentos para juguetear un poco con las "zonas sensibles" del pecho de su compañero, cortó el beso para darle atención con su boca a esas zonas para poder descender más su mano, hasta llegar al miembro de su esposa dándole suaves y delicadas caricias, y poder escuchar los primeros gemidos llenos de placer de su adorada persona.

-Ahh... mmm RIVALLIE!- El menor dio un alarido de placer al sentir las delicadas caricias en su entrepierna, provocadas por la mano de su amante.

-Eren…- El pelinegro puso frente a su miembro la cara de su amante, le hizo un gesto indicándole que lo pusiera en su boca, sin perder tiempo, efectuó la petición de su mayor, mientras que éste deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su espalda para juguetear con esa linda parte dónde se conectarían posteriormente.

-Ah!- Eren dio un apasionado alarido de placer al sentir cómo su interior era examinado, una vez más, por esos lujuriosos dedos.

-Oí Eren, aquí adentro toqué uno de tus puntos sensibles, al parecer- Dijo con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ah… Rivi tú eres el único que conoce esos "lugares" que este cuerpo lascivo le gusta que exploren- Dijo para después continuar con su tarea encomendada, y su amante también, preparando esa linda entrada para el siguiente deseo de ese viejo pervertido.

-¡Ahh! Rivaille ya no más… ya no puedo aguantar más- Dijo impaciente esperando que fuera escuchada su súplica llena de placer.

-¡Oí! Ya... Tan pronto estas deseando mi "gran cosa" dentro de ti- _"Poner ese afrodisiaco en la bebida de Eren fue una de las mejor ideas que he tenido en la vida. Como puede estar tan excitado si acabamos de comenzar, esta será un de las mejores noches de nuestras vidas"._

-Bueno, ya que estás tan impaciente de tenerme allí dentro, pues te lo daré con mucho gusto. Vamos, date de la vuelta de una vez, que no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo, la noche es efímera, Eren... -.

-Puede que sea efímera pero... también es joven- El mayor al oír esto rio escandalosamente por la sutil ironía dicha por su amante.

-Eren, hoy estas particularmente de buen humor, ¿se debe a que estamos en nuestra luna de miel? o ¿es el afrodisiaco que utilice?- dijo con su tono habitual pero con un toque de erotismo.

-Creo... que son ambos- confesó de una forma seductora.

Eso fue suficiente para romper la poca cordura que le quedaba al mayor, tomó bruscamente a su compañero tumbándolo cara contra la almohada, amarrando sus manos entre sí para inmovilizarlo, con toda la cordura echada por la borda, el mayor hizo los últimos preparativos (buscó el lubricante, el cual estaba convenientemente en la cómoda derecha) cubrió toda la entrada de su amante con este líquido viscoso para poder facilitar el paso de su hombría.

Rivaille introdujo lentamente su miembro en la entrada de su amante, haciendo que éste diera un leve gemido al contacto de la zona sensible más especial de todas, esperó unos breves momentos para dejar que su compañero se acostumbrara y poder comenzar con las embestidas, que fueron aumentando gradualmente de intensidad.

-Aaaah Rivaille, ya, ya, ¡ya! no puedo ¡más! me...- Interrumpió el mayor tapándole la boca y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, para poder acabar justos.

-¡AAAAaaAaaAAaaaaAaAaHhh...!- Exclamaron el gemido final ambos amantes terminando al unísono, Rivaille dejando su esencia en el interior de Eren, y cayendo los dos rendidos a la cama por el suculento amorío que acaban de tener, así quedándose dormidos, abrasándose y completamente sonrientes, como una feliz pareja de recién casados.《PD: Aun no han finalizado su contacto osea Rivaille sigue dentro XD》

***o*o*o***

El sol se asoma por la panorámica ventana de la lujosa suite, dando la ilusión de un impertinente espía, los amantes duermen plácidamente abrazados el uno del otro, compartiendo su calor, cubiertos por la blanca sábana de seda de su confortable lecho.

*Ruido estruendoso*

-¡RIVAILLE LANCER! y ¡EREN JAEGER! Tienen cinco segundos para salir- Voz misteriosa

-Sólo tienes dos opciones: ¡Salir o morir!

_**Taran… *3***_

* * *

Espero que esto compense la ausencia y aclaro si abra continuación pero... esta próximo aviso por el momento quiero concentrarme en "El amor es un crimen"  
Dejen un lindo Reviews *3* estoy abierto a las criticas y mentadas de madre por desaparecerme xD y opiniones del fic ojala lo ayan disfrutado y nos vemos en otro capitulo.

Neko Braki-Mura.


End file.
